


coldest part of midnight

by JamieGaylePiff



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness, also usually i call the girl andie but this is waaay before she chooses that name, and he LOVES his baby sister, kobra kid... IS an older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff
Summary: Written for Danger Days: Year 10, day 4, "The Kobra Kid".
Relationships: The Girl (Fabulous Killjoys) & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	coldest part of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my only thoughts are "why am i writing so much for characters i dont really care about". what the fuck.
> 
> also there's some brief mention of hypothetical child death and also discussion of wetting the bed. it's not explicitly stated, but i wrote this as kobra having an anxiety spiral.

The desert is honestly boring. Like, you remember the city. It's better than the city, because in the city you didn't get a choice about what kind of boring you were in for. Also, there was the whole dictatorship thing where they literally controlled your entire life from birth until death, but in terms of boring that was the most monotonous part of it all.

Like, yeah, looking back on it, it was super fucked up, but you were literally being fed emotional suppressants. 

That's all a very long-winded way of saying that you, Kobra Kid, are bored as all hell.

You're watching The Girl as she sleeps. It's an important job, you think, because a number of things could happen while she's asleep, and what if you weren't there to help her? What if she got wrapped up in her blankets and choked? What if she got  _ un _ wrapped from her blankets and froze to death? What if she had a nightmare?

… What if she peed? It would be really shitty of you to just let her sit there in that. She'd probably wake up eventually and come get you, but still. You don't want the kid to have to sit in her own piss for any longer than she has to.

(You know that you're being a little paranoid with the first two scenarios. She does have a habit of wetting the bed, though, and nightmares aren't uncommon in your family. You wish they were, because you think they suck, but hey. You don't control this shit.)

You're watching The Girl as she sleeps. Technically, she has her own room, and you share yours with Jet Star, but you're pretty sure she thinks that she shares her room with you. None of the others have felt the need to be there while she sleeps in years. She's four now, and the sweetest thing in the desert in your humble opinion, but you think that you're allowed to worry about her.

(Jet says that you're just not used to being an older brother and that  _ she'll be fine, Witch, Kobra, stop worrying so much, it can't be good for you _ , but you can't take luna's advice.)

You know that eventually, you need to sleep. You've had more luck recently in forcing yourself to sleep in your own room, but today was hard.

Nothing incredibly notable happened. You found something wrong with your bike, though, and you haven't been able to stop thinking about it.

It's hard to get replacement parts out in the desert. Most bikes are shit, little more than piles of scrap, and the only way to get parts is to scavenge for them. To make matters worse, this specific part is one of the more delicate ones. Hard to find intact and easy to break, the only place that reliably has them is all the way in northern zone three.

You're in south two.

It's been eating away at you all day, honestly. You can't exactly race with it broken, and there's an event next week.

It's Gravel Gertie's charity event. You can't skip out on that. It'd be the worst thing you could do.

You sigh, and stand up. It's really little, honestly. You haven't even told anyone else about it. It's easier to worry about The Girl than your bike, though, because you're not  _ really _ worried about your bike, you're worried about the stunt show next week, and how one of the fab four being there was going to be a huge draw for Gertie. 

Then again, maybe you being there is for the best. Last time, you and kind of majorly fucked up. Crushing the Men's Chorus wasn't what you wanted to do, even if it hadn't had any people in it for years.

Maybe you can convince Party to do some tricks with the Trans Am. You know it's their baby, but that's why they'd be the one driving, not you. 

Hell, they'd probably be an even bigger draw at the event than you'd ever be. They're the leader, you're just their kid brother.

… Or you could ask them to take you to the mechanic in zone three. You know they'd say yes, but you hate asking for things. You don't know why. It'd be easier to ask them for that than it would be to ask them to do a stunt show last minute, though.

In her nest of blankets, The Girl stirs, and you snap to attention.

"Hey, Sunshine," you say, leaning over her and putting a hand on her back. "What's up?" 

"Why're you here," she says, sleepy. "You need to sleep."

"Can't," you say. "Need to-" think of a reason "-keep the monsters away."

She turns her head and glares at you with all her little four-year-old might. Really, she could give Party Poison a run for their money, because she's just directing pure  _ malice _ at you. You get the feeling that  _ your _ worrying is why she can't sleep, so you need to stop lying to her about monsters and just try to  _ sleep already, asshole _ .

"Those aren't real," she declares, sure as if she was saying the sky was blue or Power Pup was disgusting. "You need to sleep, Kobra."

She doesn't really say  _ Kobra _ . She's four. The  _ r _ is hard for her when it's with other consonants. It sounds a lot more like  _ Ko-buh-ra _ , which is really cute. Everything about her is adorable and makes your heart melt.

"Okay, okay," you say. "I'll go sleep." You stand from where you'd been sitting next to her, and she sits bolt upright.

" _ No! _ " She says.

"No?"

"You've gotta stay here. There's-" she cuts herself off, and repeats, "You  _ gotta _ stay here."

"I do?"

" _ Yes _ ." She levels that glare at you again, as if you are being very, very stupid. Maybe you are.

Slowly, you sit back down, and she makes sure you're covered in blankets before she climbs into your lap.

"Now  _ sleep _ ," she says, looking up at you, and, well, you don't really have a choice, do you?

(In the morning,Party snaps a picture of the two of you like that. It goes up on the diner's corkboard, much to your half-hearted protests.

They also agree to take you to the mechanic in zone three, and you get the replacement part for your bike in time for the fundraiser.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [(here)](\(https.jg-piff.tumblr.com\))! (please let that link work)


End file.
